kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Titan
, but this was changed for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. |japname=Ice Colossus |image= |boss=Yes |cup1=Gold Match |HP1=N/A |ATK1=N/A |DEF1=N/A |MP1=N/A |EXP1=N/A |HP2=1500 |ATK2=46 |DEF2=46 |MP2=70 |EXP2=5000 |weapon=x1.0 |fire=x2.0 |bliz=x0 |thun=x0.5 |grav=x0.02 |stop=x0 |ko=x0.5 |other=x0.5 |reward='Win Cup' Diamond Dust (Kingdom Hearts Final Mix) }} The Ice Titan appears as a boss in Kingdom Hearts (NA and PAL versions), Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It originally appeared in the animated film Hercules, under the name Hydros. In Kingdom Hearts, it is the sole contender in the optional Gold Match, while in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it appears alongside Hades in Aqua's story. Ice Titan can also be fought at Mirage Arena in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is refered to "Ice Colossus" and after the battle Hades remarks that the fake wasn't good enough, revealing the "Ice Colossus" to be an inferior copy of the actual Ice Titan. The Ice Titan is actually a very small being of ice, but it is able to grow very large in order to tower over its opponents. Its body is so cold that its feet freeze to the ground, and it ends up breaking them off as it walks. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Defeated once by Hercules, he received new powers from Hades and resurfaced. His body is made of large blocks of seemingly impregnable ice. But the ice shaping his face is quite fragile. Naturally, he is weak against fire. He shook the scene in "Hercules" (1997). Strategy Timing plays a very important role while fighting Ice Titan since it is crucial that you must "bat" back the ice shards he fires at you using Guard. Once you retaliate enough ice shards back at him, he will crumble for a few seconds; during that time he is very vulnerable so you can hit him with air combos or Ragnarok. After getting back up, the Ice Titan sends out a flurry of ice shards. Another fact is the Ice Titan is very vulnerable to Fire. Jump onto the stands and lock on to his head while using Dodge Roll or simply running helter-skelter to evade his attacks. When you get a chance, jump off of the stands and use the Fire spell on him. This takes longer but has the same effect in the end. In some cases, it is possible to jump onto his hand (when he smashes it onto the ground) and ride it up near his head to get one air combo attack on him before you fall on the ground. Ice Titan's other attacks include summoning shards of ice from the ground, conjuring snowballs to fall on top of you, creating an icy mist to freeze you in place, and when he gets to yellow health, he does a move that also freezes you that is stronger. All of these moves can be avoided, so it is advised to be continually moving. The Ice Titan also can use an attack in which it creates slick ice on the ground that Sora can slip on. Sora will be unable to attack while slipping, though he takes no damage from other attacks. Stay close to corners when he starts to look angry lifting his hands in the air. (This only happens when he is in his yellow and green health bar.) In fact, it allows you to dodge two of his attacks (the ones that freeze you). The moves you should put on shortcut are Firaga and Curaga. You can use Strike Raid to hit him, although the damage that is caused is minimal. Furthermore, because you must stand still while throwing this makes you highly vulnerable and in general is a bad idea to try. Ice Titan can be relatively easy once you manage to strike the ice shards back and dodge his attacks, on top of that, defeating him will also grants you tons of EXP, as Ice Titan himself gives 5000 EXP and each ice shard deflected gives 24 - in fact, you can get more EXP deflecting his attacks than by beating him. It is important to note that the usage of any type of Aero magic makes the Ice Titan stronger instead of hindering him -his icicles become larger and cannot be deflected, which is a key factor of the battle. See Also * Phantom * Kurt Zisa * Rock Titan * Sephiroth * Platinum Match Gallery Image:Ice Titan.jpg|Ice Titan as it appears in Kingdom Hearts. Videos Notes and References fr:Titan de Glace Category:Disney characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Cups Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters